Immortal love
by bound by blood
Summary: Black fire and a black soul... what happens when Tsuzuki dies because Hisoka can't save him! A short little peak on what's happening in Meifu.......
1. Black flames

Disclaimer: Yami no matsuei doesn't belong to me. *weeps* 

This is my first fanfic and only the prologue, it will get better! Promise! Please r&r! 

  
**_My Immortal_**

The heat is unbearable and the air is boiling hot.The smoke seems like an impenetrable barrier of black smoke. The whole building is scorched by the black flames of Touda. 

Hisoka runs through falling debris trying to duck burning timbers.He is trying to find a familiar figure in this hell. He is getting desperate. It wasn't supposed to happen! He should be fighting Muraki and demanding Tsuzuki's release from the horrible evil man. Not wandering around lost in an inferno of supernatural black fire. His feelings of unease only grow when he feels the distinct burn of his curse on his skin.Muraki is here somewhere.Hisoka yells out from the pain of the curse but he continues on anyway.He is desperately looking for Tsuzuki. 

He sees a dark shape out ahead and he's just getting ready to teleport when something sticks on his leg. 

Correction, some_one_ is hanging onto his leg. 

"Kurosaki……….Do not." 

Hisoka's eyes widen. It can't be! Muraki is bleeding profusely.There is a lot of red blood seeping through his clothes. 

"Don't………..try to save him. He," Muraki breathes deep, "………..he is tired. He deserves his peace." 

Hisoka looks at him like he's grown a second head. (And he has, it's just pickled!!!! O.o) "Who are you to tell me what I can do! Get off, now!" Besides, he can't afford to waste much more time here. The smoke is heavy and it sticks in his throat.It makes breathing harder every minute. 

Muraki shakes his head. "No. I cannot let you do it." 

"Yes you can!!!! Take your filthy hands off me!!!!!!! I have to save him!!!!" Hisoka kicks and flails but only manages to make Muraki's hold tighten. When he realizes this, he stops and bends over to fight Muraki off using any means necessary. Then a very unusual sight halts him. 

Muraki is crying.Silvery tears roll down his cheeks. 

Hisoka is very confused because Muraki is crying. The man he's hated with a passion is crumbled on the floor.He is covered in blood and singed clothes, coughing and crying. Its not what he expected to find here so its not something he's prepared to handle. 

That moment of indecision allows Muraki to pull Hisoka against him and whisper to him. Because he's hurt, Muraki is too tired and too injured to even speak properly now so his voice sounds painful and weak."If you want to say goodbye, I suggest you do it now. Look at Tsuzuki.He is not even aware we are here." 

Hisoka glimpses back and meets Tsuzuki's empty eyes across the wall of fire. The sight shatters his wounded heart into a thousand little pieces, but he can't stop looking. He's lost in the despair and relief of death he reads in those once shining amethysts so he hardly notices at all when Muraki starts whispering a simple spell, or when the surroundings start to fade and his vision grows dim. 

"Tsuzuki!"Hiskoa cries out his name desperately as if the name can bring Tsuzuki back to him. 

He's still watching those amethyst eyes when they disappear. 

Only a lone shining teardrop falls and evaporates. 

  



	2. Meifu

A/N: Hello, and I'm terribly sorry for taking so long! I had so much trouble with this... it's so sad!!   
But, uh, next chapter will come quicker. Please please tell me if you like this! 

**Meifu**

The mood in Meifu has never been this low. Watari has been sitting in front of his computer the entire time after their return.He is researching god knows what or simply staring at the screen with empty eyes. 

Tatsumi called this meeting because Konoe took an abrupt leave of absence. The office has a deceiving air of calm expectation. 

It is crushed as Tatsumi says the words they have all been dreading within their hearts.Tatsumi brings out the big book that holds all the names of people who are alive in them.The Earl had brought it over for this meeting.He was sitting in a corner crying, mask set aside to reveal a handsome face stricken with tears. 

"Tsuzuki-san's body………was found. The burial will take place next Friday. Nothing else was discovered at the crime scene and no record of either Kurosaki-kun or Muraki-san has been traced or recovered."We assume they were burned beyond saving. And…" Tatsumi's voice broke off with a painful sob as he crossed out Hisoka and Muraki's names from the book. 

Tatsumi quickly started walking away. "Meeting dismissed," he snapped.He left, leaving all his folders and stationery behind. 

Watari followed Tatsumi and entered the office without knocking. 

"It's okay to cry you know," he said softly. This earns only a small wave from Tatsumi.He is standing at the window and not looking at anyone. 

Watari walked carefully closer only to see the tears already trailing on Tatsumi's face. Swallowing the lump in his own throat, he took the crying man in his arms, meeting no resistance. In a short while, they were both sobbing out the pain of loss. 

"We'll find Bon too and give him a place beside Tsuzuki…" Watari sniffled between the sobs. 

"And we'll never forget them," Tatsumi added, his voice breaking in every syllable.Tears begins to trickle down from his sapphire eyes. 


End file.
